


Je suis le prédateur

by Cilidiaioan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Attack, Gen, POV Animal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilidiaioan/pseuds/Cilidiaioan
Summary: Âmes sensibles.. probablement s'abstenirDescription de l'attaque d'une proie par un loup





	Je suis le prédateur

**Author's Note:**

> Âmes sensibles.. probablement s'abstenir  
> Description de l'attaque d'une proie par un loup

Je suis le prédateur, celui qui marche dans les bois, repérant le moindre geste, le moindre bruit, se déplaçant lentement, aux aguets d’une créature trop innocente passant par là. 

La voici, la jeune lièvre gambadant dans la sapinière, inconsciente du monde. La voilà la jeune victime qui sans le savoir a attiré mon regard.

Je la zyeute, je l’observe lentement, déambulant tout autour d’elle, observant la scène et le décor, tournant dans les alentour, cherchant le bon angle.

Une branche craque, elle lève la tête. Ce n’est pas grave, j’étais déjà prêt. C’est trop tard pour elle, Lorsqu’elle me voit, elle fait face à une gueule ouverte emplie de dents acérées, et ce, à peine quelques secondes.

Elle n’a pas pu fuir, ma gueule s’est refermé aussitôt, emprisonnant son cou dans mes mâchoires puissantes. Elle se débattit, criant, sautant, griffant, puis finalement, cessa de bouger. Elle avait abandonné, l’innocente avait perdu.

D’un coup, je lui retirai la vie, d’une secousse, je lui brisai la nuque. 

Je reparti ensuite, à pas feutrés, dans la forêt d’où j’étais venu, savourer l’inconscience de la naïveté. 

Je suis le prédateur, redoutable et mortel.


End file.
